This invention relates generally to a grinding apparatus and more particularly to a grinding apparatus that is particularly useful for thoroughly grinding, particulating and fragmenting a soft material such as plant leaf tissue.
A material such as plant leaf tissue is soft, and therefore is difficult to grind using a conventional grinder. Prior art grinders of which we are aware do not provide the cutting, dividing, shearing and piercing action in the grinding elements necessary to thoroughly grind, particulate and fragment these materials. Additionally, these grinders do not have a piston-like action which accentuates the cutting, dividing, piercing and shearing action of the grinding elements. Rather, these grinders require the exertion of substantial force by the user to accentuate various of these actions. Illustrative of these grinders is that of British Pat. No. 12,058 (1848) to Herbert, which shows, in FIG. 2, a pestle having V-shaped teeth and a mortar having V-shaped indentations for receiving these teeth. However, the grinding elements of the Herbert patent do not provide a shearing action and fail to provide a piston-like action that accentuates the cutting and other actions thereof. Similar to the grinder of Herbert is that of British Pat. No. 2,706 (1887) to Norcombe. Also exemplary of these grinders is that of British Pat. No. 20,024 (1890) to Newey which shows a crushing surface having V-shaped projections that extend radially outward from a focal point. However, the crushing surface is for a sugar and salt crusher and there is not shown any particular surface for the crushing surface to contact against.